power_rangers_beast_morphers_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Roxy (avatar)
The avatar Roxy was an evil "clone" of the original Roxy, who was created by Evox to serve as one of his general. She was a corrupted version of what would have been if Roxy was the intended Yellow Ranger. Character History After Evox infiltrated the Grid Battleforce, an avatar of Roxy is created. She and the avatar form of Blaze battle the Rangers but the Rangers teleport her and Blaze to a different dimension. Roxy and Blaze arrive in the Cyber Dimension and meet Scrozzle. He sends his Tronics to fight them but Evox arrives and destroys them and forced him to submit. Scrozzle becomes the third general of Evox. Roxy learns that Scrozzle hid for escape from a robot named Vargoyle. When Blaze and Scrozzle go on Earth to take more of Morph X, Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension and wishes to them good luck as smiling. Roxy and Blaze plan to steal Morph-X from the new X Bikes with Needletron. She stores them in a warehouse where she ambushes the Rangers after they follow Blaze there on the X Bikes. She tells Blaze to teleport the Morph X and that she will follow with the rest of it once she deals with the Rangers. Ravi goes to fight the Needledrone and Devon goes to help him so she battles Zoey one on one. She hits the Morph X in a X Bike which starts to spark, and Zoey throws it at an explosive oil, which blows up, leading to her having to retreat. On Valentine's Day, Roxy decides to manipulate Ravi and obtain the Neural Aligner. She created Shoveltron when she infected an excavator. During the battle against Ravi, Roxy threw some objects causing him to fall. Roxy then started her plan by pretending to protect Ravi and called Shoveltron back. Then, she sees Ravi where him and the real Roxy meet for the first time. Later, Ravi thinking that he can save Roxy because she said that she succeeds to free from Evox's control. But in reality, Shoveltron holds Ravi in his grasp while Roxy attempts to the stolen Neural Aligner to create an evil avatar of Ravi. But Roxy's had failed after Zoey and Devon came to his aid. Then, Scrozzle says to Roxy to come back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner saying that it will be useful to him. After Roxy's defeat and Shoveltron as well as Shoveldrone's destructions, Scrozzle speaks with Evox about a special plan where Evox wins a body and goes on Earth. Scrozzle precises that this plan not includes Blaze and Roxy but the two ignore that Roxy and Blaze hid have heard all. With Scrozzle, Roxy helps Blaze in his plan, but the Rangers destroy Slicertron and capture Slicerdrone. Roxy is sent with Meltatron to find Slicerdrone. They succeed then reboot and free him. She fights the Rangers and orders to Meltatron to finish them before return in the Cyber Dimension. But Meltatron will be destroyed by Ravi and Zoey, then Slicerdrone and Meltadrone by the Beast-X Megazord. Roxy and Blaze create Railtron when they infect a tank locomotive. They send after the Beast Bots and steals their data so that Scrozzle can control the Beast X Megazord, but the plan fails. The Rangers destroy Railtron and Raildrone. But Scrozzle informs Roxy and Blaze that he finally built his Cybergate for that Evox returns on Earth and takes over the Morphin Grid, Scrozzle laughs while Roxy and Blaze smile. Vacuutron is sent to steal more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox of the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle sends soon after Vacuudrone to steal more Morph X from the Morph-X tower. Vacuudrone is destroyed by the Beast X Megazord but Scrozzle, Blaze and Roxy are about to free Evox, having captured Nate, the ally of the Rangers to build a robotic body for their master. Evox begins to possess it but the plan fails, Nate succeeds to destroy the Cyber Gate, sends back Evox in the Cyber Dimension and becomes the Gold Ranger, his partner Steel who becomes the Silver Ranger. Scrozzle retreats while the new two Rangers destroy the Tronics and defeat easily Roxy and Blaze who retreat at their turn. After Steel hands himself over to Evox's forces (Roxy, Blaze and Tronics) in exchange for Ben and Betty's release, Scrozzle repairs his Cybergate, then along with Roxy and Blaze wait Evox's arrival. Evox emerges from the Cybergate again and tries to take possession of Steel's body. He fails, however, because Steel has human DNA (specifically Nate's DNA). Steel summons his Striker Saber and destroys the Cybergate, forcing Evox back into the Cyber Dimension once more, Scrozzle retreats along with Roxy and Blaze. Frustrated over this latest defeat, Evox complains to Scrozzle that Blaze and Roxy are continuing to fail. Scrozzle offers to upgrade one of the Avatars with all three of the Rangers' Beast powers. He shows Evox three data chips that can be placed on Robotrons and will collect the necessary data whenever a Ranger uses their Beast power. Evox tasks Blaze and Roxy with gathering this data, promising to give the upgrade to his most powerful servant. Roxy volunteers to go first. Though she succeeds in collecting data on Ravi's Gorilla strength, she fails to defeat the Rangers or collect Morph-X, Drilltron and Drilldrone are destroyed, so Evox sends Blaze to gather the next set of data. Blaze attacks the Rangers with the Tronics and tries to collect the Beast Powers but fails and Devon destroys the Robotronizer. Blaze implores Evox that he orders him to disappear from his sight or he destroys him. Roxy is happy of fate of her rival and prepares a new plan to defeat the Rangers. She demands a virus to destroy to Scrozzle after he uses his technology to repair the Robotronizer. Then, Roxy goes on Earth and creates Tooltron to destroy the Ranger's weapons so she could earn the upgrade she and Blaze desired. Tooltron succeeded in collecting data on the Jackrabbit jumping of the Yellow Ranger before his destruction. After Tooltron's destruction, Scrozzle sends Tooldrone but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension, Blaze creates Clonetron. He hopes that Clonetron will destroy the Zord computer with his Clone morphing but he is unmasked by Steel. Scrozzle sends Clonedrone while Clonetron fights Yellow and Blue Rangers, but they are destroyed by the Rangers. Roxy creates Tubatron when she infected Joey's discarded golden tuba with the robotron creation key. After proving ineffective in his first battle, Roxy later had Scrozzle upgrade his horn, which was tested on Blaze. While Tubatron succeeded in collecting data on the Red Ranger's cheetah speed, the chip was shot and fried before it was retrieved. Tubatron was destroyed shortly after. After Tubatron's destruction, Scrozzle sends Tubadrone but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension, whereas Blaze goes on Earth with his evil creation Tubatron 2.0 who becomes stronger with a Fury Cell. Tubatron 2.0 overpowers all 5 rangers in battle. He also managed to knock Devon back in Red Fury Mode. But after an other fierce fight, Tubatron 2.0 is destroyed. After Tubatron 2.0's destruction, Scrozzle sends Tubadrone 2.0 but he is destroyed too by the Rangers. Roxy creates Burnertron to collect the final Beast Power Data. Nate and Steel destroy Burnertron for good. However, the data chip was still intact and Roxy later retrieved it. Scrozzle sends Burnerdrone but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Eventually, Vargoyle located Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension and confronted him. He was furious to learn that the last four Fury Cells had been lost, and when Scrozzle blamed Blaze and Roxy, Vargoyle attacked the two avatars. Evox appeared and stopped the fight. After Scrozzle explained Vargoyle's backstory, Evox asked Vargoyle to work for him, offering to reward him with the Beast powers upgrade Scrozzle had recently developed. Vargoyle agreed to the deal, though Blaze and Roxy felt betrayed, since Evox had originally promised one of them the upgrade. Blaze and Roxy fight the Rangers a first time with Turbotron. But Turbotron and Turbodrone are destroyed, and Blaze and Roxy retreat. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox was pleased that Vargoyle had collected so much Morph-X. He rewarded Vargoyle with the Beast powers upgrade. Vargoyle thanked Evox and vowed to use his new powers to destroy Evox's enemies. Outraged at being denied the upgrade, Blaze and Roxy decided to team up to get rid of Vargoyle. As Vargoyle is finishing telling Evox his plan to get him the Morph-X he needs to return to Earth, Blaze and Roxy walk it, ready to show Evox their designs for a Memory Pulsator, only for Vargoyle to reveal that he's already built their device with Scrozzle's help. Incensed, Blaze accuses Scrozzle of sharing their plans with Vargoyle, something which Scrozzle tries to deny, but Vargoyle confirms. Before the argument can escalate, Evox interrupts and says that if Vargoyle was clever enough to steal Blaze and Roxy's plan, then he's smart enough to execute that plan. Scrozzle sends Shockatron to Earth at the same time that Shockadrone was deployed as part of Vargoyle's plan to distract the Rangers while he put his Memory Pulsator in place. Although both Shockatron and Shockadrone were destroyed, Vargoyle succeeded in planting the Memory Pulsator on the Channel 10 TV station's transmitter tower. Vargoyle used Scrozzle's Robotron-Maker to activate the Pulsator, which rewrote the memories of everyone in Coral Harbor, including the human Rangers, so that they forgot about Evox's previous attacks and believed that Blaze and Roxy were the actual Red and Yellow Beast Morphers Rangers. In Grid Battleforce, evil Roxy sabotages Roxy's pod, then along with Blaze steal the mega transporters. Steel destroys the Pulsator and the Rangers retrieve theirs memories but too late, Blaze and Roxy flee with the mega transporters in front of them. Later, when Vargoyle fights Devon, he remarks that his Beast Power is almost discharged and asks to Scrozzle more Morph-X. Scrozzle replies that he has enough to use the Cheetah's speed and that he will send it more if he says please. At this moment, Blaze appears with Roxy and takes him the Morph-X. Scrozzle replies that Vargoyle has needed of Morph-X or he will be destroyed but Blaze and Roxy smile meaning that they wish and Scrozzle join their choice. Blaze and Roxy become again Evox's favorites after they success to steal the mega transporters to start Evox's endgame. Scrozzle informs Blaze and Roxy that the Rangers have retrieved the Mega Transporters that they have stolen. Considering the Tronics as useless, Blaze orders to Scrozzle to send a Gigadrone to distract the Rangers so that him and Roxy retake and use three stolen mega-transporters to teleport the Morph-X tower to the Cyber Dimension. The Rangers divides : Ravi takes the Mega Transporters while the others fight the Gigadrone. Seeing that, Roxy says that she knows what to do, Blaze and Scrozzle watch her leave them confused. Roxy baited Ravi away, (because her sabotage of the real deal's stasis pod prevented the awakening), so that Blaze could retake the transporters. During the fight, Ravi destroys Roxy's morpher, destroying her armor and preventing her to flee. Ravi uses his Beast X Blaster, The Roxy Avatar tries to shoot him but Ravi is not affected because his body is overheat and evil Roxy was ultimately destroyed by Ravi by four shoots. She can only scream before exploded. When the real Roxy awoke from her coma, she revealed she had all the avatar's memories, telling them all about Evox's master plan. Personality Roxy is arrogant and full of herself to the point of obnoxious at times, but is willing to help her fellow generals and stand up for them. She can hold her own in battle, but will congratulate her enemies if they put up a good fight, hinting an honorable side. Roxy also proved herself to be a cunning manipulator, able to stage an accident in order to "save" Ravi when he's at the mercy of Shoveltron and proceeded to lull him into fall sense of security by using his feelings to her original self so she can create his evil Avatar. As evil Avatars created by Evox out of their original selves, Roxy and Blaze partly embodied the worst in their human counterparts. In Roxy's case, she represented her original self's dark side, as she carried the original Roxy's denial and bitterness from her break up with Ravi out of the latter's sense of duty as member of both Power Rangers and Grid Battleforce with her and disgust on memories of times both her original self and Ravi spent together. Furthermore, the original Roxy's desire to be with Ravi as a couple once again is reflected by her Avatar's desire to turn Ravi into an evil avatar like her. While this made her formidable adversary for Rangers (especially Ravi), negative emotions Roxy inherited from her original self proved to be her weakness, for it at times clouded her judgement; Roxy once threatened to blow up a building by detonating Morph-X canisters with her blaster despite the fact that she, Blaze and their tronics minions were inside the building as well as Evox only inquired her to steal more Morph-X in order to return to Earth. Alongside Blaze, she developed a strong rivalry against Vargoyle when the latter gets the upgrades they desire and even becomes Evox's favorite to the point of felt betrayed. Nevertheless, they still maintain their loyalty which where this eventually paid off following the death of their rival and becoming Evox's favorites once again. Later, it is revealed she's also ruthless enough to try to kill the real Roxy, who, thankfully, survives and wakes up after the avatar is destroyed by Ravi. Powers & Abilities *'Glitching': Just like Blaze's avatar, Roxy can be seen glitching into and out of existence. *'Summoning Weapons': She can freely summon weapons, like her blaster, when needed for battle. *'Digital Replication': Roxy has shown to be capable of creating digital copies of real life items from her hands. For example, she was able to summon a rose and handed it to Ravi, only for it to dissolve once she fled the scene. Her copies glitch in and out of existence just like she does. Arsenal *'Laser Blasters:' Roxy carries one or two laser blasters for battle. *'Evox's Beast-X Morpher:' Roxy's morpher which lets her morph into her Ranger Form, and also lets her teleport. **'Cable Strike:' It also has the ability of shooting cables that are used to entangle enemies. Creations * Shoveltron (first creation) * Railtron (along with Blaze) * Antennatron (along with Blaze) * Drilltron * Tooltron * Tubatron * Burnertron * Turbotron (along with Blaze & Final Creation Of Roxy ) Ranger Form Roxy's Ranger Form is accessed when she inserts a variant of Scrozzle's Morph-X Keys into her morpher. Arsenal: *Laser Blasters *Evox's Beast-X Morpher **Cable Strike Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 1, 3, 6, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15-16, 19 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Roxy is played by Liana Ramirez, who also plays her human counterpart. Notes * Roxy's avatar's Ranger form is a repainted version of Escape Evolve. * Similar to the Phantom Ranger, Roxy is designated as a Ranger, while her Sentai counterpart wasn't. * Roxy's avatar is the second avatar created by Evox and his second general. * Liana Ramirez confirmed that she's an evil Yellow Ranger in a tweet. https://twitter.com/LianaKRamirez/status/1101912334614769664 Liana confirms Evil Yellow Ranger via tweet * Her ability to sprout cables from her morpher is based on Enter's ability in Go-Busters, while her Sentai counterpart never had this ability. *She is the second of Evox’s Generals to die. Appearances **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge **Episose 3: End of the Road **Episode 4: Digital Deception **Episode 5: Taking Care of Business **Episode 6: Hangar Heist **Episode 7: A Friend Indeed **Episode 8: The Cybergate Opens **Episode 9: Silver Sacrifice **Episode 10: Thrills and Drills **Episode 11: Tools of the Betrayed **Episode 12: Real Steel **Episode 13: Tuba Triumph **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 15: Seeing Red **Episode 16: Gorilla Art **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 18: Rewriting History **Episode 19: Target Tower }} See Also References